


Filthy little creatures

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dorcadoc (Caradoc Dearborn/Dorcas Meadowes) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Indeed.
Relationships: Caradoc Dearborn/Dorcas Meadowes
Series: Dorcadoc (Caradoc Dearborn/Dorcas Meadowes) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151885





	Filthy little creatures

Our story starts in Caradoc and Dorcas Dearborn's house. They're discussing one of their dear friends' young children.

Dorcas wrinkled up her nose. "That brat got my new dress all sticky with that foul lollipop of his."

Caradoc said, "The brat's snotty nosed sibling got my boots all slimy."

Dorcas sighed. "Children are foul little creatures."

Caradoc nodded. "I do not understand why any sane person would ever wish to have any."

Dorcas shrugged. "Neither do I, but thank Merlin we're not one of those people."


End file.
